


The Lost Waterbender

by musicnutftw (rainestrife)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainestrife/pseuds/musicnutftw
Summary: Sakura is a water bender who's never seen real water-bending. When  Iroh finds her and takes her aboard Prince Zuko's ship, no one is really happy about it, but eventually, everyone gets used to it. When Sakura finds out about Zuko's mission to capture the Avatar, she's filled with determination to stop him. However, how can she hurt the young man she loves?





	1. Book 1: Water: Chapter 1

I’ll never forget the first time I saw his angry face. The scar seemed to speak of untold hardships I would never understand. I felt pity for him. Until he opened his mouth.  
“Uncle, what are you doing?”  
“Why, I found this lovely young lady wandering alone in the woods. I thought she’d be better off with us than left to die.”  
I looked up at the strange old man. Why was he lying to his nephew?  
“We’re not a charity, Uncle. We don’t just take in passengers.”  
“Oh, I know that. I think we should put her to work. Maybe in the kitchens! Can you cook?”  
I blinked in surprise. “Um, I’ve never tried.” Today was one weird day.  
“See? Just toss her overboard.”  
“Hey!” I shouted at the young man’s retreating form. “Who do you think you are? You can’t just toss people overboard, even if you are Fire Nation!”  
He whipped around, anger pouring off him in waves. “I’m the prince of the Fire Nation, and you will treat me as such.”  
“All I see,” I said, my voice low, laced with anger, “is a rude, insecure fool.”  
With the speed borne of years of training, I dodged the blast of fire he shot my way.  
“Zuko,” the old man said, “do not fight her. What would you do if she got hurt?”  
“I don’t care!” he cried, launching another fire ball at me which I neatly dodged. I focused on his form, preparing myself. A few small flicks of my hands. My eyes taking in every detail.  
“Fight me!” Zuko shouted.  
“He’s been having a rather hard time,” the old man said. “You’ll have to forgive him.”  
“Right,” I said, dodging another fireball. “You’re forgiven.” With a smile, I moved my hands toward me, and the ice I’d been building behind the angry young man hit him square in the back, knocking him onto his face.  
He sprang to his feet. “Men, take her below.”  
A few of the men came forward, grabbing my wrists and binding them together. “Now, Zuko, just because you lost does not mean you can treat our guest so roughly.”  
Whatever Zuko’s response, it was cut off by the metal door closing behind me as I was led to my cell.

We can’t afford to feed her anymore....  
What would you have me do, kill her? What will we do without our servant....?  
  
The sound of metal scraping metal woke me, and I leapt to my feet, guard up. It was just the old man. “Hello, there. I’m terribly sorry about this cell. I had hoped my nephew would have been a bit more welcoming.”  
“I asked for it,” I muttered. “I probably shouldn’t have hit him like that.”  
“Oh no, he deserved that.” The old man gave me a smile, and I found myself grinning.  
“I guess he did.”  
“How is that bruise healing?”  
At his words, I put a hand to my neck. It was like I could still feel my old master’s hand around it. “It’ll be fine,” I muttered. “Sir....”  
“Please, just call me Iroh.”  
“Iroh,” I said. Fire Nation name. “Why did you save me? You could have just let me die. You didn’t know me or why he was hurting me. I could be a criminal or something.”  
“Are you?”  
I blinked. “Well, no, but—“  
“All life is worth something. Even the tiniest of creatures deserves to live. That’s something you’ll understand when you’re as old as me.” He winked before letting out a bellyful of a laugh that made me smile again.  
“I’ve never met someone from the Fire Nation like you,” I said.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“It was meant to be one.” I looked down at my hands. Callouses. Signs of hard work? Or just a reminder of all I’d suffered?  
“I didn’t know you were a water-bender,” Iroh said, shaking me from my thoughts.  
“Yeah. I don’t really know much about water-bending though. I…well, I grew up surrounded by earth-benders, so…I discovered I can water-bend using earth-bender stances.”  
“Is that so?” Iroh rubbed the side of his chin. “That’s interesting.”  
“General,” a voice said from outside the cell. “Prince Zuko is requesting your presence in the meeting room.”  
Iroh laughed. “I’m sure he is.” He gave me a small smile. “It was lovely talking to you. I promise I’ll convince my nephew to let you out of here. So don’t worry.”  
“Thank you,” I said. He turned to leave when I suddenly remembered. “Iroh!”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m Sakura.”  
He smiled. “It is my pleasure. Perhaps I’ll bring some tea down later.”  
“Tea?” I frowned. “I’ve never had any before.”  
He shook his head. “Well, it’s never too late to have an appreciation for tea. I’ll brew you one of my favorites, and you can tell me more about your bending.”  
“All right,” I replied, watching as the first friend I’d ever made left me alone.


	2. Book 1: Water: Chapter 2

I’d been told once that my hair, eyes, and skin tone were curses from my tribe. That had been the words the first fire-bender I’d ever met had told me. I’d promptly sealed his feet in a block of ice. The truth was, my earliest memories were of the Earth Kingdom. I couldn’t remember my parents, and I couldn’t remember ever having met another water-bender.  
What I did remember was that a man and woman of the Earth Kingdom had found me wandering when I was young. They took me to their village and made me their servant. I also remembered when the spirits started getting reckless. The people of that village thought that a sacrifice of some sort might placate the spirits.  
Sakura, I’m sorry.  
Please, just let me go. I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again.  
They need a sacrifice. I’m so sorry.  
I winced. I’d gone and dug my fingernails so deep into my palm that I drew blood. With a sigh, I looked up at the ceiling of my cell. It occurred to me that that was probably the deck of the ship. If I only had some water.  
“Good evening, Sakura.” I sat up to see Iroh, the old man from earlier, entering my cell with a tray in his hands.  
“Is it evening?” I asked, my stomach feeling empty. I had eaten nothing today, and something smelled delicious.  
“As promised, a fresh pot of tea.” Iroh looked very pleased for himself as he poured me a cup. I took it, looking at what was inside. It was a greenish color with something sitting in the bottom.  
“Try it. I promise, it’s good.”  
I took a hesitant sip. It was…good. Strong, but not bitter. There was a lingering hint of sweetness to it. “Thank you,” I muttered, gazing at my tea-colored reflection in the cup.  
“You are very welcome. Now, would you like to hear some good news?”  
I perked up. “Yes?”  
“I have convinced my nephew to let you out of this cell. He has had some of his men prepare a room for you. It is sparse, but better than a prison cell, I can assure you.”  
Tears sprung to my eyes, and I quickly swiped them away. “Thank you.”  
Iroh smiled. “You have not been shown much kindness, I can see. Perhaps one day you will not cry so easily at such a simple gesture.”  
“No kindness is simple,” I replied. “I take nothing for granted, and so little can hurt or surprise me.”  
“Well, I hope you can find comfort here. It is not the grandest of vessels, or the cleanest, but it is a sort of home.”  
“How long have you been at sea?” I asked.  
Iroh shook his head. “Too long. Come now. I’ll show you to your room.” Iroh passed the tea tray to the man waiting outside the cell and led me down a hallway to my room.  
“It’s red,” was the first thing I thought to say.  
Iroh laughed. “Accurate description,” he replied. “Everything in the Fire Nation is red. But perhaps when we find the next port, we will buy you something blue.”  
“Thanks, but this is fine. I wouldn’t know what to do with anything from the Water Tribe anyway.”  
“Sakura, my nephew has offered one condition with this room.”  
“What’s that,” I said, knowing there was a catch all along.  
“You must work. Helping cook, helping clean. That is your task.”  
“Fine,” I said. The work would be familiar after all. I clenched my calloused hands. Even working on a Fire Nation ship was better than death. And Iroh was kind enough.  
“Now, perhaps you can show me some of that bending of yours.”  
“Why are you so interested?” I asked, suddenly wary. Was he trying to learn my skills so that if I tried to escape, he could best me and keep me aboard? No. This man was genuinely kind. And…genuinely curious?  
“I have studied all forms of bending, and in all my travels to do so, not once have I met a bender who uses another discipline’s stances to bend her own element.”  
I managed a smile. “When you grow up around earth-benders, what other choice do you have?”  
“Come to the deck and give a demonstration. Maybe I can even get my nephew to come. He could stand to learn a few things about form and discipline.”  
“If you say so.”

It wasn’t long before Iroh, Zuko, and I were standing on the deck. Zuko had a sour expression on his face, and I wondered for a moment if he ever smiled.   
“Uncle, I don’t have time for this.”  
“Prince Zuko, if you do not watch other benders, how do you ever hope to defeat them?” Iroh smiled at me. “Any time.”  
I nodded at him before slowly moving into a wide, earth-bending stance. Everything could be so slow in earth-bending. If you took it for granted that things would move when you wanted them to, what was the point in rushing? At the same time, it could be lightning fast, like a landslide.  
In one swift, sturdy move, I lifted three solid blocks of ice onto the ship. With three sharp motions, I sent them, one by one, back into the sea. I felt water climb up the sides of the ship and into my fists. I punched, one-two, one-two, and four jets of water launched from my hands.  
With a sigh, I turned to face the two men standing behind me. Iroh applauded, but Zuko had a sneer on his face. “What kind of water-bender uses earth-bending moves?”  
“One who was never taught how to water-bend,” I said with a sigh. It appeared Zuko would always be this hard to handle. I would have to learn to not let it get to me.  
“Your stances are steady and strong,” Iroh said. “You have studied well.”  
I smiled. “Thank you.”  
“Uncle, we have more important things to do than watch someone else bend. We have to capture the Avatar.”  
“The Avatar?” I repeated. “He’s been gone for a hundred years now.”  
“No, he’s alive. And when I finally capture him and return him to my father, then I’ll be able to restore my honor.”  
I looked to Iroh who nodded solemnly at me. “The Avatar has returned?” I whispered. I found my heart filling with joy. If the Avatar was really alive, that meant this war would soon be over. “I can’t believe it.”  
“Believe,” Iroh replied. “He’s beaten us several times now.”  
I smiled. “I bet. He is the Avatar after all.”  
“He’s just a child,” Zuko spat.  
“So are you,” I replied.  
“I am not a child! I’m—“  
“The prince of the Fire Nation?” I supplied.  
He blinked at me. “Y-yes. And I don’t have time for this.” Zuko spun on his heel, and stomped back into the bowels of his ship.  
Iroh sighed. “One of these days, I hope my nephew will find time for the simpler pleasures in life. Tea, a conversation with a fascinating stranger….”  
“Maybe when we’re as old as you?” I queried, and Iroh laughed.  
“I hope it doesn’t take that long.” He smiled at me. “I think you might be catching on.”  
I dropped a curtsy. “Why thank you.” That was when I remembered something Zuko had said. “Your nephew…. How did he lose his honor?”  
“I’ll leave that question for you to ask him.” Iroh stretched. “For now, I’m going to see if anyone wants to play Pai Sho with me.” He turned and followed his nephew.  
With a sigh, I looked out over the choppy water, my mind and heart in perfect agreement. If the Avatar really was alive, I had to do everything I could to prevent the Fire Nation from getting their hands on him


	3. Book 1: Water: Chapter 3

After the first two times I burned my fingers, the cook set me to peeling potatoes. It was a terrible job, but at least I wasn’t hurting myself anymore. When that was done, I chopped them and the cook took over the rest, dismissing me. Boy, did I feel useful.  
With a sigh, I wandered the inside of the ship. The Fire Nation’s red and black insignia every few feet was pretty oppressive. I was about to turn tail and head to the ship’s deck when the ship came to a stop.  
A door near me flew open, and I jumped as Prince Zuko stormed out. He spotted me. “Do you know why we’re stopped?”  
I raised my hands in surrender. “I just came from the kitchens. Not a clue.”  
Zuko’s gaze fell on my hands. “You’ve burnt yourself.”  
“Yeah.” I hid my hands behind my back. “I’ve never actually cooked before. Mostly prep work.”  
“You should take care of those,” he said, averting his eyes. “Excuse me.”  
I frowned as he walked past me. Was that concern in his voice? I looked at my hands. The burns weren’t serious. They’d probably be gone by morning. But…his burn never healed. What had happened to him?  
“Hey, you!” I turned to see an unfamiliar man in Fire Nation garb coming toward me. “Every member of the crew on deck.”  
I hesitated. Why were there strange men aboard? Where were we stopped?  
“Now!” he said, grabbing my arm.  
“Hey,” I said, yanking my arm out of this grip. “I can walk.” I stomped past him, my guard up. Something was very wrong.  
I stepped into the light of late afternoon to find Prince Zuko and Iroh standing before a man dressed in Fire Nation armor. He looked…familiar.  
The man turned his head, and that was when it hit me. I stopped dead, my heart pounding. The soldier behind me jabbed me in the back, and I stumbled, falling onto my hands and knees.  
“And who is this?” the man with Zuko and Iroh asked. I shuddered at the memory of his cold voice.  
I shakily got to my feet, and faced the man who’d burned down half of the only home I could remember having. “Zhao,” I growled, clenching my fists.  
He smirked. “Do I know you?” He looked me up and down, that same contempt on his face. “Have I destroyed your village, little girl?” He laughed. “I do that so many times. I can’t quite remember them all.”  
I clenched my fists, anger building in me. This man. This…monster. How dare he speak so lightly of destroying innocent lives?  
“Since when does the great Prince Zuko take in strays?” His voice was thick with derision. I could see Zuko’s fists clenching.  
Before he could do anything, I lashed out, knocking Zhao off his feet with a water whip. He turned his gaze to me, eyes burning. I heard a laugh from somewhere among Zuko’s men, but I had no time for enjoying my small victory.  
Zhao leaped to his feet, launching fire at me. I dodged neatly, taking in his sloppy form. Zuko’s was better. “A water-bender?” Zhao growled. “I don’t remember one of you in any village I took out.”  
“Take a good look,” I growled. “Don’t forget me, you monster.”  
He scoffed. “I’ll show you a real monster.” He launched fireball after fireball at me, and I managed to dodge each of them. After a few more shots, he changed tactic, charging at me. I lost my footing, waiting for him to burn me.  
The last thing I’d been expecting was Zuko leaping in front of me and deflecting Zhao’s fire. “Pick on someone else,” he shouted, lashing out. Zhao leaped back, flipping hands over feet.  
“Well, Prince Zuko. I’d hoped this would just be a meeting between old friends, but it would appear that things will not go so smoothly.”  
“You’re no friend of mine,” Zuko growled.  
Zhao shrugged. “We’re done here. I’ve gotten what I needed. Men!” And the man I despised more than anything in the world turned and strolled off of the ship, his men following.  
I didn’t realize until after Zhao’s ship had passed us that there were tears in my eyes. I quickly tried to wipe them away, but I knew Zuko and Iroh had seen.  
“Every time that man comes aboard my ship, he has to infuriate me.” Zuko shook his head.  
“You would do better to treat the Admiral with courtesy and respect,” Iroh replied. “Nothing irks a man like him more than to be treated kindly by those whom he mistreats.”  
“When he threatens my crew, what would you have me do?” Zuko asked.  
Iroh cast a glance at me. “I would have you defend them.”  
“I’m sorry,” I whispered.  
“You did nothing wrong,” Zuko responded.  
“Admiral Zhao has a talent for enraging even the best of people,” Iroh replied.  
I shook my head. “He’s caused so much pain and suffering. I just….” I looked away, biting my tongue. No more tears tonight.  
“Perhaps what we all need is a nice, hot cup of tea.” Iroh walked back into the ship. After a few moments, Zuko followed.  
“Prince Zuko!” He turned to look at me. “Thank you.”  
He nodded his head. “You’re welcome.” Then he turned and followed his uncle.

“Sakura?” I opened my eyes to find that I was encased in a sphere of swirling water. I uncrossed my legs, sending the water away. It was dark out, the stars shining brightly. I turned to see Zuko standing beside me.  
“Uh, hi,” he said, looking awkward.  
“Good evening,” I replied.  
“What were you doing?”  
“Meditating.”  
“In a ball of water?” He looked unconvinced.  
“When I was younger, I discovered that whenever I truly, and deeply focused on meditation, both my mind and my bending became one. The water wraps around me, keeping me free from distraction until my mind has cleared.”  
Zuko nodded. “A shield.”  
“Did you want something?” I asked.  
“No. I just thought maybe being under the stars would cool my head.”  
“Is it helping?”  
“Not really.” I had to laugh at that.  
“Maybe you should meditate.”  
He shrugged. “I tried that too.” His eyes were trained on the night sky, but I had a feeling he was actually very far away right now.  
“Zuko,” I said.  
“Hm?”  
“It’s not my place to ask, but…earlier, you said you wanted to catch the Avatar to restore your honor. How did you lose it?”  
He was silent for a long time, and I worried I’d made him mad again. Just as I was about to tell him he didn’t have to answer, he took a deep breath. “I challenged my father.”  
My eyes widened in shock. “Why? Uh, I mean, not that you have to tell me.”  
“I didn’t agree with a decision he’d made. We fought an Agni Kai for my disrespect. He left me with this scar and took away my honor. I’m banished…unless I can capture the Avatar and present him to my father. Then, my honor will be restored.”  
I shook my head. “What kind of father would scar his own child?”  
“My father expects discipline.”  
“But, he hurt you.”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore. This scar is a curse I have to bear. And it will remain a curse until I capture the Avatar.”  
I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. My heart went out to Zuko at that moment. He seemed to really think that capturing the Avatar would be the solution to all his problems. But if his father was really so cruel as to hurt his own child, I doubted anything would change his mind about banishing Zuko.  
“Well, I don’t see it as a curse.” I could feel Zuko’s eyes on me, but I kept looking out at the stars. “I think it’s a sign of your strength. Your father thought he could break you, that day. He was wrong.”  
“It did break me.”  
I turned to look him square in the eyes. “Do you really think if he’d broken you that you’d still be here, fighting every day? I don’t see a broken man before me. I see a good person.”  
He shook his head. “I’m not a good person.”  
“You saved me.” I smiled. “That’s points in my book.” I patted his shoulder. “Think about it some more. And you’ll see.” Then, I turned and walked into the ship, leaving Zuko to ponder my words.


	4. The Waterbending Scroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is plot and dialogue taken directly from the show. Just a disclaimer and giving obvious credit where due.

I’d never been to a market like this one, so, needless to say, I was excited. I had to restrain myself from running to every stall.  
“Now, the trick is to look uninterested. That way, you can haggle the prices,” Iroh said to me, a smile on his face.  
“Haggle?”  
“Bargain. You can get the price lower. Make the merchants want to sell to you.”  
“I don’t have any money,” I said, confused.  
“Don’t worry about it. If there’s something you want, I will buy it for you.”  
“Uncle, what kind of promises are you making?”  
“Nothing to worry yourself about, Prince Zuko.” Iroh winked at me, and I smiled. I wouldn’t ask anything of him, but the idea that I could really have something was nice.  
“Why did we even come here?” Zuko said, clearly frustrated. “We need to capture the Avatar.”  
“But, Prince Zuko, I need my lucky White Lotus tile. I cannot play my winning Pai Sho strategy without it.”  
Zuko muttered something under his breath, but I couldn’t help smiling. There was something so nice about their uncle-nephew relationship. It occurred to me that Iroh was the kind of man Zuko should have had for a father. I wondered if Iroh was in fact a father, and if so, where were his children?  
After a while, Iroh said, “I’ve checked the whole marketplace, and no one has a Lotus tile.  
“It’s good to know this whole trip was a waste of our time.” Zuko was looking more and more frustrated by the minute.  
“Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding what you’re looking for is finding what you weren’t looking for at a great bargain.” I had to laugh as I watched a few of the ship’s crew walk past with their arms full of items.  
“You bought a Tsungi Horn?” Zuko asked.  
“For music night on the ship.” Iroh was beaming like a kid on his birthday. “Now if only we had some woodwinds.” He kept walking, and Zuko and I followed.  
We were walking past a ship when Iroh said, “This place looks promising!” He led us aboard, and I immediately got a bad feeling. When I caught a glimpse of the men by the counter, that feeling solidified. Pirates.  
“We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with,” a long-haired man said.  
Zuko stepped toward them. “This monk. Did he have an arrow on his head?”  
The man behind the table raised an eyebrow. “What if he did?”  
Zuko smiled. “Then I think we can make a deal.”

“Why do we care about some Water Tribe people?” I whispered to Iroh.  
“The Avatar travels with them.”  
“The Avatar,” I whispered. My heart started pounding faster in excitement. I might get to meet the Avatar. Wow.  
“Zuko, do you trust these pirates?” Iroh whispered.  
“No, but they can help us find the Avatar.”  
Iroh sighed. “I wonder about that.”  
“All right,” the pirate with the lizard-bird said, coming up to our trio. “You have yourself a deal, Mister.”  
Zuko frowned at the man’s extended hand but shook it anyway. “I’m glad we could come to an agreement.”  
“So, when do we go after these thieves?”  
“Tonight.”  
“But why not now?” the long-haired pirate asked. “We’re going to lose them.”  
Zuko shook his head. “They’ll be easy to find.”  
“How do you figure?” the lizard-bird pirate said.  
“They stole a water-bending scroll right?”  
“Mm-hm.”  
“Then they’ll be on the water.” The lizard-bird pirate looked to his companions who began to laugh. It sent a chill down my spine.

“Tell me where he is, and I won’t hurt you or your brother.” I stood back with Iroh as Zuko tried to bargain with the Water Tribe girl. It was hard to watch. This girl…she was a water-bender like me. Shouldn’t I be helping her?  
“Go jump in the river,” she growled at Zuko. Maybe she could take care of herself.  
“Try to understand,” Zuko said. “I need to capture him to restore something I’ve lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you’ve lost.” He held a necklace up to the girl’s throat. Something about that necklace made my heart beat faster. It was like a long-lost memory. Maybe of when I was a Water Tribe girl….  
“My mother’s necklace!” the girl said, her eyes wide. “How did you get that?”  
“I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re wondering. Tell me where the Avatar is and you can have it back.”  
“No!” she snapped. I had to admit, I was liking this girl. She had guts. She wouldn’t betray her friends even though it was obvious that necklace was precious to her.  
“Enough of this,” the lizard-bird pirate said. “You promised us a scroll.”  
Zuko held out the water-bending scroll, his hand poised beneath it, fire nearly licking the edges of the paper. “I wonder how much this is worth.”  
“No!” the pirates cried in unison.  
“A lot.” Zuko smiled. The light from his fire made him look evil, and for the first time since I’d met him, I was afraid. Who were these men I was traveling with? “You help me find what I want and you get your scroll. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here.”  
The pirates left, and I let out a small sigh. The Water Tribe girl looked down in despair. I snuck over to her while Zuko was talking to his men. “Are you all right?” I whispered.  
She looked at me, eyes wide. “Who are you?”  
“Sakura,” I said.  
She instantly put up her guard. “Why are you traveling with Zuko?”  
I sighed. “His uncle saved my life.”  
“Will you let me go?” I looked into her eyes. There was a fire there. She was a fighter.  
“Are you really with the Avatar?” I asked. She nodded her head. With a deep breath, I started to reach for the ropes that bound her.  
“Sakura! Get away from her!” I leaped back, looking to Zuko. “What are you doing?” he snapped.  
“I’ve never met another water-bender before,” I replied, trying to throw him off the trail. If he knew I’d been about to set her loose, there would be hell to pay.  
“You should go back to the ship with my uncle,” he said. “If I hear anything, I’ll send someone for you two.”   
I nodded my head. I sent one last, sad look at the Water Tribe girl who shrugged at me. Then, I followed Iroh back to the ship.

It was early morning when I first saw him. The Avatar was tied up at the foot of pirates. He was just a kid! It had been a hundred years since the world last knew an Avatar, and here was a kid.  
I stood beside Iroh as the Water-Tribe girl said, “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.”  
“It’s not your fault, Katara,” the boy replied.  
“Actually, it kinda is,” Iroh said. Katara shot him a dirty look, but I smiled a little. She saw me smiling and glared. I mouthed “sorry”. She shook her head.  
“Now give me the boy.”  
“You give us the scroll.”  
The Water-Tribe guy spoke up. “You’re really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?”  
“Shut your mouth, peasant!” Zuko cried.  
“Yeah, Sokka, shut your mouth,” the Avatar said.  
He shrugged. “Seems like bad business to me.”  
The lizard-bird pirate laughed. “Keep your scroll. I can buy a hundred with what I’ll get for the Avatar.”  
“You’ll regret breaking a deal with me!” And the fight began.  
Everyone’s attention was taken by the fight, so I turned to the Water-Tribe girl, cutting her ropes with an ice knife. She rubbed her wrists, looking at me. “Thanks.”  
“Run,” I said, pushing her toward the battle. She disappeared into the smoke, and I followed her, dodging blow after blow, left and right. I lost her, but it didn’t matter to me. She was free to help the Avatar. I’d done my part too.  
A blow to my back knocked me head over heels out of the fray. I got to my feet to see the Avatar and his friends running away. They were trying to steal the pirate’s ship. I ran after them, hoping I could help. There was something about Katara that intrigued me. Another water-bender. Perhaps I could….  
“Help!” she said when she saw me getting closer. She and the Avatar then began to push and pull the water, trying to unground the boat. I watched their stances closely before mimicking them and setting the ship afloat once more.  
“Yeah!” The Avatar cried. He smiled at me. “Thanks.”  
“Come with us,” Katara said.  
For a second, I considered it. I wanted nothing more than to travel with the Avatar and his friends. But then I remembered Zuko and Iroh. Iroh had saved my life…and Zuko could use someone to help put his on the right track. I couldn’t abandon them.  
I shook my head. “Don’t worry about me. Hurry out of here.”  
“But—“  
“Katara, we have to go!” her brother cried.  
I smiled. “Maybe someday you can teach me how to water-bend.”  
She nodded before turning to board the ship. I waved to her retreating back before running back to the battle.  
Zuko and the lizard-bird pirate were fighting when I returned. Iroh swiftly stepped between them. “Are you so bent on fighting each other that you don’t even notice your own ship has set sail?”  
“This is no time for your proverbs, uncle,” Zuko retorted.  
“No, really,” Iroh said. He pointed to the pirate ship the Avatar and friends had snuck away on. I felt my heart sink a bit at the sight, but it was for the better. I had a feeling my work wasn’t quite done here.  
“Ha!” Zuko laughed. That was when his own ship floated past, pirates aboard. “My ship!” he cried.  
We ran after it, all the way down the river, only to watch as it cascaded over the edge of a waterfall. Zuko groaned in frustration.  
“Prince Zuko,” Iroh said, “you’ll never believe this, but the White Lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time.” Iroh grinned hugely.   
In one swift move, Zuko turned, snatched the tile, and threw it over the waterfall. It took all my will not to smile. The Avatar was safe. I’d caught a glimpse of him flying away on a giant beast. I could have been with him.  
“Let’s just go,” Zuko grunted. I smiled. This was where I needed to be right now. And that was fine with me.


	5. Book 1: Water: Chapter 5

I couldn’t figure out what it was, but there was just something nice about watching Zuko practice his fire-bending. His uncle was there every step of the way, correcting his form and watching closely. I tried to memorize Zuko’s moves, hoping I could use them later for some new water-bending.  
“Look out!” I’d looked away for a moment only to have Zuko crash into me. We tumbled to the deck, and I smacked my head hard.  
Zuko groaned his frustration as he got to his feet. “Again!”  
“Hey!” I shouted at him, getting to my feet. “How about an apology?”  
I had to give him a little credit. At least he had the decency to look chagrined. “Sorry.”  
Iroh laughed. “Maybe you could use a break, Prince Zuko.”  
He shook his head. “I don’t have time for a break. The Avatar is out there, getting stronger every day. I need to be doing so too.”  
“Want a sparring partner?” I asked. As much as I was set on preventing Zuko from capturing the Avatar, he seemed happier when he was doing something. Whether it was training or planning or simply talking with his uncle, it was nice to see him happy.  
“All right,” he replied.  
“No hurting each other,” Iroh said.  
“No problem.” I smiled. “Ready?”  
“Ready.” And we began.  
…  
I meditated nightly. It was nice to clear my head, and being on a ship, there was so much water around. I could easily attune myself to it. After a while, I broke my water bubble, opening my eyes to find Zuko watching me.  
“W-what are you doing?” I asked, embarrassed.  
He shrugged. “Watching.”  
I got to my feet. “Not creepy at all.”  
“Why don’t you water-bend with water moves?”  
“Huh?”  
“When you water-bend, you use earth-bending moves. Why is that?”  
I shrugged. “I’ve never met another water-bender, so I don’t know how to water-bend. I discovered that when I focused hard enough, I could use earth-bending to move the water.”  
“Couldn’t you just teach yourself?”  
I shrugged. “I wouldn’t know where to begin. Smooth movements. That’s all I know.”  
Zuko frowned. “I see.” He was silent for a moment before saying, “Do you think…it works with fire-bending moves?”  
I blinked. “Well, I don’t know. I guess it’s worth a shot.”  
“Where do you want to start?” he asked.  
“Basics?”  
He nodded. “Okay. Match my forms then.” He took a stance. After studying him for a moment, I did the same. He broke the stance, walking around me, adjusting my elbows and hands. “You’ve got a solid stance.”  
“Earth-bending,” I replied. “If nothing else, I have rock solid form.” I smiled.  
“Good. Now, try this.” Zuko punched, and fire flew from his fist.  
I frowned. “Uh, let’s see.” I drew water from the sea, pooling it around my fists. I slipped into the fire-bending stance. I punched hard, launching a whip of water.  
“Cool,” I said, smiling.  
“Sloppy stance.” Zuko came close to me, moving my arms and legs. His hand brushed my face on its way to my arm, and I jumped, backing away from him. “What is it?” he asked, a confused look on his face.  
I knew my cheeks were burning from embarrassment. His hand had been so warm. “Uh, nothing,” I said. “Nothing. It’s, uh, just, I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed. Thanks for teaching me.” I bowed my head, turning and heading back into the ship.  
I flopped onto the bed in my room feeling flustered. What was wrong with me? All he’d done was accidentally touch my face. Why had I gotten so embarrassed? Why had I felt so happy for a second?  
I couldn’t possibly be falling for him, could I? I buried my face in my pillow, smothering a scream. How stupid of me. I was just a water-bender with no home. How on earth did I think I could fall for a Fire Nation prince?


	6. Book 1: Water: Chapter 6

I was becoming a better and better cook, but spending my days preparing food was not a high priority. Instead, I purified the water and did tricks with soup to entertain the head cook. I had a feeling if Zuko caught me he’d get mad. Then again, he was always mad.  
One day while I was bending the impurities out of the sea water the cook was using, Iroh came into the kitchen. “Sakura, may I borrow you for a moment?”  
I turned to the cook who shrugged. “Sure.”  
“What is it?” I asked Iroh as I stepped out of the kitchen.  
“I have something I want to show you.” I followed him along the ship’s main hall, counting the doors and naming where each one went. The galley, the engine room, Zuko’s room…my room. Iroh stopped outside and gestured for me to open the door.  
I pushed it open and my jaw dropped. “Iroh, I…I don’t know what to say.” In place of the Fire Nation tapestry that had been hanging on my wall was a Water Tribe one. My heart beat fast at the sight of it, as though memories of my early childhood were trying to return to me.  
“It’s beautiful,” I said, turning to face him, tears in my eyes. “Thank you.” I gave him a quick hug and pulled away to find his face a little red.  
“I had hoped you’d like it. I also got you this.” He held out a pearly white brush made of seashell and carved with the Water Tribe’s insignia. I reached out for it, marveling at its beauty.  
“Why? Why are you giving me these things?”  
“You are not a prisoner here,” Iroh said. “I thought that perhaps you might like some things more befitting a Water Tribe girl. I’m sure you did not like the Fire Nation things hanging around.”  
I winced. “Not…not really. Not that you’re bad. Just…most Fire Nation.”  
Iroh sighed. “You have been a very pleasant guest aboard my nephew’s ship. I wanted to show my appreciation for all the things you’ve done for us, for my nephew especially.”  
I blushed. “I-I haven’t done anything for Zuko. Uh, Prince Zuko. Um.”  
He smiled. “You have done more than you know. You’ve given him many things to think about.” Iroh put a hand on my shoulder. “Thank you.” He turned and walked away. I raised the comb to my chest, breathing in and out slowly.  
Water Tribe. The home I couldn’t even remember. I walked over to the new tapestry on my wall, running a hand over it. It was soft, and it brought me joy. I smiled down at the comb and then took my hair out of its bindings. It had been tied up in Earth Kingdom style, but I wanted to test out the brush.  
I ran it through my dark brown hair, untangling it bit by bit until it felt soft as silk. With a grin, I spun in place, only to stop dead, my face turning bright red when I saw Zuko in my doorway.  
He blushed too. “Uh, sorry. I…didn’t mean to interrupt. It’s just. Dinner’s done.” He quickly walked away, and I sat on my bed, heart pounding. Stupid Zuko. Stupid, stupid Zuko. He was so very Fire Nation. All he wanted was to capture the Avatar. That was wrong.  
By rights, I should hate him. But I couldn’t. He was just…confused. So was I. With a sigh, I slung my hair into a braid, wondering if that made it look more Water Tribe-like. I thought of Katara and her hairstyle, and then I wondered once again why I hadn’t joined them that day.  
It would have saved me the pain of falling in love with a Fire Nation prince; that was for certain.


	7. The Blue Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some directly quoted plot here. All credit to the A:TLA team. Enjoy!

I watched closely as Iroh placed one more Pai Sho tile. He grinned and the other crew member groaned. “Looks like I win it all,” Iroh said, sliding all the chips over to his side. “But I feel you are getting better. Maybe if you try again, you will win.”  
With a laugh, I said, “Iroh, you’re a hustler.”  
“Who, me?” He looked offended.  
“Yes, you.” I smiled. It was at that moment that the ship was brought to a halt. Prince Zuko got to his feet and looked out at the ship beside us.  
“What do they want?” he growled.  
That question was answered moment later when a man dressed in Fire Nation Navy armor stepped inside the room we were in. “This is a decree that all information about the Avatar is to be given over to Admiral Zhao.”  
“Admiral,” Iroh said, almost appreciatively. I felt my stomach turn at the mention of the man’s name.  
“I have nothing to report to him,” Zuko growled, crossing his arms.  
“If you have any information on the Avatar—“  
“I said I know nothing. Now get out!” Zuko took a step toward the man, but I was quicker. I took some water from the pouch I now carried with me, and froze the floor the man was standing on. I then smacked him with a water whip, he slipped, fell and slid right out the door.  
“Thank you,” Zuko grumbled, turning to look out the window again.  
“My pleasure,” I grumbled in return.  
Iroh shook his head. “I can feel the hatred rolling off the both of you.”  
“That’s taking it lightly,” I said. Zuko merely nodded.  
“If there is only hatred in your heart, there will be no room for anything more.” At Iroh’s words, I immediately looked a Zuko. My face burned red, and my chest tightened.  
“I’m going to go meditate,” I muttered, walking out of the room quickly.  
Dang it. Stupid Prince with his secretly kind heart. What was I supposed to do with this feeling? Bury it? Burn it? Or…let it sit within me. I should let it give me something else in my heart besides the bitter feeling I held for Zhao and the Fire Nation.  
It was funny, though. Zuko and Iroh didn’t seem like real Fire Nation to me. They were kind and sometimes funny. Iroh was always nice. He was my first friend, in all honesty. And Zuko…I didn’t know what Zuko was to me, but it was growing.  
There was no hate in my heart for these men. And there never could be. Not after all they’d done for me.  
…  
“Have you seen Prince Zuko?” I shook my head at Iroh’s words. “He’s going to miss music night!” Iroh shook his head. “His loss.”  
Iroh, the other crew members, and I sat in a semi-circle for music night. Uncle had his Tsungi Horn, and a few others had string instruments. The night wore on, with each crew member getting a chance to show their stuff. It wasn’t too long before Iroh turned to me.  
“Surely, Sakura, you know a song or two?”  
I blushed. “Oh, um, not really. Just, Earth Kingdom work songs, really.”  
“Let’s hear one!” Iroh said, and the other crew members cheered too.  
“Oh, really, no that’s okay.”  
“Come on!” He slapped me on the back, and I jumped. It didn’t look like I had much choice. I got to my feet and walked to the front of the semi-circle. I sang what I knew of a popular Earth Kingdom work song:  
“There’s nothing like dirt for the feet.  
It’s a feeling coarse and sweet.  
Dirt for the soul,  
Earth and coal.  
Rock, where the Earth men meet.”

“Bravo!” Iroh cheered, and the others joined him.  
“It’s not a very good song,” I said, rubbing my neck.  
“It’s stirring,” Iroh replied. “It made me want to earth-bend.”  
I laughed. “Thanks.”  
…  
It was late. I’d begged off staying out for the rest of music night. It had been a bit of a long day. On top of that, Zuko was still missing. Where could he have gone? Not that I was worried or anything. Not a bit.  
I wandered around the ship, eventually ending up outside Zuko’s room. I looked at the big metal door, wondering why I didn’t just keep walking. There was no business of mine in there. With a deep breath, I turned to leave and found myself face to face with a very tired looking Zuko.  
“Geez, you scared me.”  
“What are you doing?” he asked me.  
“Uh, nothing,” I said quickly, taking a step back. Zuko let out a heavy sigh. “Are you okay? Where have you been?”  
“Nowhere.” He put a hand to the door to his room, but he didn’t open it. “Sakura….”  
“Yes?”  
“If your enemy…extended a hand to you, trying to…help you or something…would you take it?”  
I frowned. “Well, I guess it depends on the circumstance.” I held out one hand. “If I didn’t think I needed help, then maybe not.”  
Zuko laughed darkly. “Right.” He moved to push his room door open.  
“Well, I did accept your Uncle’s help,” I said.  
“So?”  
“The Fire Nation has done nothing but hurt me. Knowing your uncle was a fire-bender, I still accepted his help. Every time you help me, I don’t make a fuss, and you’re the Fire Nation prince.”  
“I’ve never helped you.” I thumped the back of his head, and he spun around. “What was that for!?”  
“Quit selling yourself short,” I said, simply. “You’ve helped me in more ways than you’ll ever know. You made me see that not all Fire Nation people are bad. There’s a little less hatred in my heart because of you and your uncle.”  
Zuko looked at me for a long moment. I felt my face getting red. “What?”  
He shook his head. “Good night, Sakura.” He pushed open the door to his room and closed it behind him, shutting me out.  
I felt tears on my face, and blinked in shock. What on earth?


	8. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter that takes direct quotes and scenes from the show. All credit for those bits goes to the A:TLA team! Thanks!

A storm was brewing on the horizon. I could feel it, the water in the air. The sun was shining, and the day was clear, and yet, I still knew.  
“Uncle, it’s a beautiful day. There’s no storm coming.”  
Iroh looked at his nephew, shaking his head. “I would suggest we take cover. It is going to be a bitter storm.”  
“Unlce, nothing is more important than the Avatar! We’re staying this course.”  
“The crew—“  
“I don’t care about the crew!” Zuko spun on his uncle, and when he saw one of the crew members eyeing him with distaste, Zuko glared right back.  
“You’re nothing but a spoiled brat,” the man said.  
“What did you say…?”  
“All you care about is your silly little vanity project. You’re cruel to your esteemed uncle and this crew that has sailed all over the world for you!”  
Zuko and the man fell into ready stances, prepared to fight. Iroh stepped between them. “This is not the time!” he shouted.  
The crew member scoffed, backing down. Zuko glared from the man to his uncle and then to me. Without a word, he stormed off, anger practically sparking from him.  
“Iroh, I’ll do what I can to fend off some of the storm, but I’m not a very strong bender. I don’t know enough.”  
Iroh sighed. “Any help you can offer, Sakura, will be much appreciated.”  
“Even the water-bender cares more for us than the prince.” The crew man nodded his head to me before returning to his post.

I was returning from the kitchen with a pot of hot water in my hands when I heard Iroh’s voice saying Zuko’s name. I stood outside the door, uncertain of whether I should enter or not. It was probably none of my business, but the water I had was for Iroh’s tea….  
“Sakura, you can hear this too.” I jumped at the sound of my name before sliding in through the cracked open door.  
I set the pot of hot water to one side, taking a seat on the floor. The whole crew was gathered, even the man from earlier today.  
“You see….” Iroh began to tell a story of a young Zuko, one eager to learn the duties of a Fire Lord. I tried to picture it, but a happy Zuko seemed impossible. Zuko had apparently decided to sit in on his father’s war meeting. When he heard a plan to sacrifice an entire troop of Fire Nation men for no good reason, he’d spoken out. The dishonor he’d brought upon himself was enormous.  
His father told him he would have to fight an Agni Kai against the man he’d disrespected. Zuko had accepted, but when the day came, he had to fight his own father. When Zuko refused, the Fire Lord had burned and banished him. He’d only been thirteen.  
“I never knew,” the crew man who’d challenged Zuko earlier today said.  
I put a hand to my heart, trying to imagine it all. Zuko, a young boy who looked up to his father. All he’d wanted was his father’s love and approval. What he’d gotten for speaking out against something horribly wrong were two scars that would never heal: one on his face and one in his heart.  
“It’s not something he would complain about, really. He bears his burden and does what he believes is right.”

Later that night, on deck, Zuko came up to the man who’d confronted him earlier. “Captain, set a course out of here. Let’s avoid the storm.”  
The crew man nodded at him. “Yes, sir, Prince Zuko.” He hurried off to turn the ship, and Zuko sighed.  
“The safety of my crew should be my priority right now.”  
Iroh and I smiled.


	9. The Waterbending Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some direct A:TLA quotes. Enjoy!

“Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Four seasons. Four loves. Four seasons. Four loves.”  
I found myself smiling hugely at Iroh’s song. He didn’t have a pretty voice, really, but it was still appealing to listen to. It was like you could feel his appreciation for music in every sound.  
We were stopped near the North Pole, waiting and waiting for more news about the Avatar. Zuko had been in an increasingly petulant mood, but that was to be expected. All I got was nervous. We were so close to the North Pole where the Water Tribe made its home. Other Water-benders like me.  
Just then, heavy footfalls came from behind Iroh, and he turned in time to see Admiral Zhao board the ship. I felt my heart jump into my throat at the sight of him, fury coursing through my veins. It was a feeling I would have to learn to suppress. Hot anger didn’t serve me.  
“Admiral,” Iroh said.  
“Iroh. I’ve come with some business for your crew and your nephew.”  
“What might that be?”  
“The Fire Lord has given capturing the Avatar the utmost priority, and he’s put me in charge. I’m taking your crew.”  
There were murmurs among the men, but one look from Iroh silenced them. “Zuko will not be happy.”  
“I don’t care about the ego of a banished prince.”  
Iroh sighed. “Then tell him yourself.” He turned and walked into the ship, Zhao following close behind.  
When the detestable man was out of sight, I let out a breath I hadn’t known I was holding. “Vile man,” I muttered.  
“He’s an Admiral,” one of the crew said. “What he says goes.”  
I turned to the crew here for music night. “Well, please, stay safe, all of you. Whatever endeavor the Admiral has planned, take care.”  
They nodded at me, knowing the Admiral’s demand for the crew did not include a Water Tribe girl. Just then, Zhao came out of the ship, Iroh not far behind. “With me, men.”  
The crew left the ship after Zhao. I didn’t know if I would ever see any of them again. It made me sad, and I was surprised to find I cared for these Fire Nation men. Who would have thought?  
“Zhao is planning an attack on the Northern Water Tribe.”  
My stomach flipped. “You’re joking. You must be joking.”  
“I wish I were. He’s invited me to join him.” Iroh sighed. “Not on his life would I do such a thing. I have nothing but respect for the Water Tribe.”  
My hands clenched into fists. “He’s a monster.”  
“He’s a man driven by ambition. He seems to think that what he is doing is right. His vision is clouded by a need for power.”  
“You could find the good in a rotten melon, Iroh.”  
Iroh smiled. “Maybe that will become a new proverb!”  
I laughed.  
…  
“He won’t leave his room.”   
I sighed. “We’re going walking without him then?”  
“Why waste such a lovely night?” Iroh looked up at the sky. “Soon, the moon will be full.”  
“Those are my favorite nights.”  
“Your bending is at its strongest on the night of a full moon.”  
I smiled as we headed off the ship. “That might explain it. The moon makes me feels safe.” I shuddered, thinking of a new moon not so long ago…when I was nearly strangled to death. A new moon was a nightmare to me.  
We walked along for a little while, and I did my best to ignore the thought that Zhao was nearby planning to attack the Water Tribe. We were so close, but so far. I knew in my heart that I needed to get to the North Pole, but how?  
That was when there was a loud noise and a blast of heat and light. Iroh and I spun around only to see a fire where…no. Iroh started running, and I followed close behind until we got to the dock. Our ship. Our ship was on fire. Zuko was still inside.  
“Zuko….” Iroh whispered.  
My vision blurred, and I realized I was crying. My knees gave out, and I crumpled to the ground, head in my hands. “No. He can’t be dead.” Iroh put his hand on my back, trying to comfort me.  
The young man I thought I might have loved…he was gone just like that. And I had a feeling I knew who was responsible. I got to my feet, wiping my tears. “I have to go,” I said.  
“Sakura—“  
Before he could stop me, I ran away. I ran long and far until I reached the water, and then I made myself an ice raft and pushed it along, fueled by despair and rage. I would warn the Water Tribe of Zhao’s plans. I would do whatever I could to make him suffer after what he did to Zuko.  
…  
I used my bending to open a section in the wall protecting the Water Tribe’s settlement and stepped out onto a snowy path. I was exhausted and probably looked it too, but I had to keep going. With a deep breath, I walked north, thinking that maybe the Tribe’s leader would be in that direction.  
The snow was in my face before I realized I’d fallen. A voice in my ear made me push myself to my feet. “Are you okay?”  
A girl with white hair was leaning over me, concern on her face. There were two men with her, spears in hand.  
“I need…to speak with the…leader,” I managed. It was midday. I hadn’t slept a wink since yesterday morning, and I used my water-bending the whole night and into the day. I was exhausted. Not to mention…Zuko.  
“I can take you to him,” the girl said. She offered me her hand, and I took it. “I’m Yue.”  
“Sakura,” I said.   
“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before,” she said. “How did you get here?”  
I took a deep breath, hoping to steady myself. “A ship.”  
“I see. Well, I’m sure you have more of a story for my father.” I nodded, and we didn’t say anything more.  
This place was amazing with its buildings of snow and ice along with the canals of water. I found something in me stirring at the sights as though my own body knew it belonged somewhere like this. Even though I was exhausted, I could still feel the pull.  
We reached a great hall of ice and snow that Yue led us inside. “I’m here to see my father,” she told one of the guards. He bowed to her, and we continued on.  
“Your father’s the leader?” I asked.  
She smiled. “He is.”  
“That makes you the princess.” I shook my head. I met a princess. Incredible.  
“Is something the matter, Yue?” A stern-looking Water Tribe man looked down on Yue and me from a seat at the head of his audience chamber, several older men on either side of him.  
“This is Sakura. She’s traveled a long way to speak with you.” Yue gestured to me, and I made the gesture of the Earth Kingdom when greeting a stranger. It was the most respectful thing I knew. The Water Tribe leader made a similar gesture I made sure to note it.  
“Hello, Sakura. What is it you have come all this way to tell me?” I knew he was looking at my Earth Kingdom clothing and wondering what I could possibly want with him. I wanted to scream that I was a water-bender, one of his own Tribe. But there were more important things than his perception of me.  
“The Fire Nation is staging an attack.”  
There was a moment of silence before the leader said, “How do you know?”  
“I was traveling in a ship headed out this way when we were attacked by a fleet. Before I escaped, I’d overheard talk of a massive invasion.” This was a lie I’d prepared along the way, knowing the truth would be impossible to believe.  
“And you came here to tell me?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
The man frowned and one of the others said, “Where is the proof of your words, Earth Kingdom girl?”  
“I’m not from the Earth Kingdom,” I said. “I’m a water-bender.” As proof, I bent some of the water from the fountain in front of me, swirling it a little before putting it back.  
“Are you from the Southern Water Tribe then?”  
I hesitated before nodding. I couldn’t say I was from here if no one knew me. I couldn’t imagine that the Northern Water Tribe had much contact with their sister Tribe. It was on the other side of the world after all.  
The leader gestured to one of Yue’s guards. “Bring Katara and Sokka here. If she really is from the Southern Water Tribe, they’ll know her.”  
“Katara? She’s here?” I’d forgotten that the Avatar and his friends had been heading in this direction. He must be here to study water-bending from a master. If only I could as well.  
“So, you do know her?” The Water Tribe leader looked at me for a long moment before gesturing the guard away to go look for the people who could as easily condemn me as help me. I prayed for the latter.  
It wasn’t long before footsteps approached from behind, and I turned to see Katara and Sokka. They looked confused, but I could see the moment they both registered who I was.  
“Sakura?” Katara frowned. “What are you doing here?” There was a hint of wariness in her voice as though she wasn’t sure whether to trust me or not. I wondered if she was thinking about that day with the pirates….  
“My ship was attacked by Zhao.”  
“Good,” Sokka said. “Where’s Zuko?”  
I ducked my head, my heart pinching tightly. “Sakura, where’s Zuko?” Katara asked more gently.  
I shrugged. “I wasn’t on the ship when it was attacked. I…don’t know.” I couldn’t bear the rejoicing she and her brother would do if they heard Zuko was most likely dead.  
“Good riddance,” Sokka said. I flinched. “What are you doing here?”  
“Zhao attacked our ship, but not before he told Zuko’s uncle about his plans.” I bit my lip, hoping with all my heart that they would believe me.  
“What plans?” Katara said, coming closer.  
“Zhao’s planning a massive siege on the Northern Water Tribe.”  
Katara gasped. “That monster.”  
“You believe this girl?” the Water Tribe leader asked.  
Katara nodded once. “It’s just the kind of awful thing Zhao would do.” She groaned in frustration. “Do you know when?”  
“Soon,” I said. “He’s waiting for something. Maybe to get enough ships.”  
“He must have a massive fleet if he plans on taking on the whole Tribe,” Sokka said, frowning. He looked up at the Water Tribe leader. “We should be on our toes, ready for anything.”  
“All right.” The leader looked around. He pointed to a guard. “Send word to the people. We must be prepared for anything. Our Tribe has survived a hundred years of war. We won’t fall now.”  
“I’ll help with preparations,” Sokka said. “I’ve had dealings with the admiral planning this attack.”  
“Thank you.” The leader gestured that a man take Sokka to plan with some war general or other.   
“I’m going to warn Aang.” Katara looked at me, and I shrank back. “You should come too.”  
I put up my hands. “I don’t want to be in your way.”  
She shook her head. “I won’t force you to come. But, it’s not like you have anything better to do.” I winced, and she sighed. “Come on.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.  
Once we were gone, she let me go. “I never did say thank you.”  
“What for?” I asked.  
“Freeing me that day.”   
I shrugged. “You’re welcome.”  
She turned to face me. “Why?”  
It took me a minute before I could find words that might make sense. “You’re Water Tribe.” I breathed deeply before I melted some snow at my feet into a sphere of swirling water. “I must be too. I thought…maybe…I don’t know. There was some sort of kinship between us. You were the first water-bender I can remember meeting.”  
“You don’t remember your childhood?”  
I shook my head. “I think I must have been taken from my home when I was very small. Maybe I blocked it out. Whenever I try and think back that far, my head hurts, and I start to shiver.”  
She sighed as though she didn’t know what to say to my words. Maybe she didn’t believe me. “Why didn’t you come with us that day?”  
This one was fairly easy. “I’d promised myself from the moment I learned Zuko was after the Avatar that I’d do whatever I could to stop him. I thought that was more easily done in his company. Besides,” I added, “his uncle saved my life. I still owe him.”   
Iroh. I found that I missed him. What was he doing now? He didn’t have Zuko anymore, and he didn’t know where I’d gone to. I hoped he was okay.  
“Well, thanks,” Katara said. She smiled a little. “It’s always nice to meet another water-bender.”  
I smiled back. “I’ve dreamed of visiting this place before.” I looked around at all the beautiful snow. “It’s so crazy that I’m actually here. If only it were under better circumstances. Then, maybe I could learn some real water-bending.”  
“You don’t know how to water-bend?”  
I frowned. “Katara. You were the first water-bender I’d ever met.”  
She blushed. “Oops. My bad.”  
“No problem,” I said. I looked up at the sky, basking in the sun’s rays. “Do you think maybe we can be friends?”  
She looked up at the sky too. “Sounds good to me.”  
We grinned at each other, and my heart felt a little lighter.


End file.
